Red Twins pt 2
by Jellicle Yule
Summary: With Macavity banished, the Jellicle tribe is excited about the new kittens that have arrived. With worry for her brother Yule often tends to go out and find him..no one expected him to come back into the Jellicle Lives until an unexpected attack...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is the second part to Red Twins. I hope you enjoy it and those who have read the first part continue onto this. And those who read this please remember to go back and read the first part so no confusion.**

**Jellicle Yule**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The Junkyard was alive with excitement. It had been a month since Yule's return to the junkyard, and today was the day that JennyAnyDots new kitten was to be born, Tumblebrutus and Etcetera Jelly and Asparagus' new kittens were born only a week before. Though the kittens were born together they looked nothing alike and acted nothing alike. They like many of the other kittens took a shinning to Yule who often watched them while they're parents were busy.

It was what she was now doing; she was holding Etcetera in her arms while Tumble and Pouncival play wrestled in front of her. She was watching them all while Jellylorum helped Jenny deliver.

The little multi-creamed colour princess was sleeping peacefully in her arms while she sucked on her paw. Yule rocked her back and forth, she was sitting on the tire where she had perfect view of the junkyard if the two young toms would try and wonder off from her.

"Yule…when mommy be ok…?" came the hyper voice of Pouncival. Looking down at him, she smiled, "Anytime now Pouncival and when she's all better you have a new brother or sister"

Pouncival sat down and made a face, "Eck I don't want another sister…. I have two…that's enough" he scuffed.

Laughing, the Jellicle Queen smiled, "Now sisters aren't all that bad…But I can see what you mean, I'm the only Queen out of three brothers," she said with a nod.

"Three?…but tugga and Munk…that's only two…" Tumble tried to count on his paw.

Yule's eyes saddened for a moment, "Oh…yes you're right Tumble…only two" she said as she sighed. The other Jellicle's thought it would have been best that any known new born Jellicle would never know of Macavity since he was no longer apart of the tribe…it was the same when she was born and Grizabella was mentioned around her and the other kittens her age. To the tribe they were ghosts of the past except for those who knew them more personally then anyone else.

Both toms noticed the sad look in the Queens eyes but never said anything. Pouncival had been too young to remember who Macavity was.

"Yule? Yule mom had a young princess" came the cry of Demeter as she came running around the corner. The golden black queen stopped in front of the four. Pouncival groaned and sat down with a huff crossing his arms pouting.

Smiling, Yule stepped down from the tire placing down a now awake Etcetera who was poking Pouncival in the nose asking why he was pouting. Yule hugged her friend, "That's wonderful Demeter, you have a new sister…have they named her yet?"

Demeter nodded, "Yes they have…Father named her Electra"

"That's a beautiful name…is everything alright with Jenny?"

"Yes…Jelly is fixing her up right now…Father is proudly showing Electra off to the others"

Yule bounded around Demeter leaving her with the kittens, she was excited to see the new kitten. There was something about that that made her feel complete even if they were her own or no where near related to her she still loved to be with them and she knew this kitten was a new addition to her love. She rounded the final corner to Jenny's den and saw Skimble as he was proudly holding his new kitten in his arms for the other Jellicle's who had come to see.

She stopped beside Munkustrap to catch her breath. She looked at her brother and smiled before she crept over to Skimble and poked her head out from around him and looked down at the brownish kitten in his paws.

Skimble was shocked to see her suddenly poke out from around him and then chuckled, "Ah lassie I was wonder when you'd show up" he stated.

The Jellicle queen stepped out from around him and stood in front of him. "She's beautiful Skimble…Demeter told me you named her…I'm surprised Jenny allowed you"

Skimble nodded, "Last kitten she let me named was Mungo" he said looking over at his eldest son who was sitting along with Rumpleteazer and had the same expression Pouncival had when he was told he had another sister. Laughing, Yule held her paw out to the new kitten watching as it squirmed in the Railroad cat's arms. Its eyes were still closed.

"You know you hanging around kittens might be bad luck Yule you might end up with one of your own" came a chuckle behind her.

"Unlike you Tugger…I would love to have a kitten…I'd make a great mother" she said as she turned to look at him her paws on her hips.

Munkustrap choked, "Ooooh no…no sister of mine is having a kitten this young…you're still too young for a kitten" he said grabbing her and holding her close stroking her fur.

"Um 'Strap…please you're embarrassing me" she muttered pulling away from him. She fixed her fur and new collar her humans had given her when she returned. Of course they had locked her in the house with a promise of never leaving again but they soon gave in when she wouldn't stop whining to be let out.

The Jellicle Protector crossed his arms, "I don't care if I am…I want to get it through your head that you are too young to be considering having kittens…not to mention it won't be another two years before your mating dance you may choose then but only then" he said nodding his head.

"Yes mother" Yule muttered making Teazer and Jerrie who were close to her burst out in laughter.

"Don't worry 'Strap's I don't plan on having kittens until after my coming of age" Yule said before turning her attention back to the kitten in Skimble's paws.

The silver tabby sighed in relief.

Mistoffelees who had been listening felt faint, he knew if Yule ever had kittens early his head would be gone thanks to both Deuteronomy's sons. Standing he walked over and stood next to Yule and looked down at Electra.

"Isn't she precious Misto?" Yule cooed as the kitten was sucking on Yule's paw a little.

Mistoffelees nodded, "Yes she is" he said as Yule pulled away from the kitten. Skimble soon took his new daughter back inside the den where Jenny was waiting. The calico twins, Demeter and Pouncival who had now come, followed their father into the den to check on Jenny.

Jellylorum and Asparagus took Tumble and Etcetera and thanked Yule for watching them before making their own way to their den where Victoria was waiting for them.

"Yule do you want to come with me…I'm heading home now or will you come later on?" Munkustrap called over to her.

"I'm coming" she called back and looked at Misto she hugged and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you in the morning" she said before she ran to catch up with her brother and the both of them ventured on home.

Mistoffelees sat where he was watching them leave before a paw was waved in front of his face. He turned his head to look at the Maine Coon sitting beside him.

"You really like her don't you?" Tugger asked grinning.

Misto felt his face heat up and nodded, "Yes…" he whispered.

Tugger chuckled, "No need to worry Misto I'm not as protective as Munk is…But Misto if you do mate her one day…you're going to have to worry about us one day that if you hurt her we'll make you pay" he said patting the nervous tom on the back. Laughing he walked away wrapping his arm around Bombalurina's shoulder's as the two of them walked off to spend time together.

Misto gulped and sighed, "Better them, then facing Macavity," he said before making his way off to his own den.

Neither of the cats that had been there noticed the pair of lurking eyes that were watching them from the shadows which were followed by an eerie smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Etcetera come back here…its time for your bath" Jellylorum was chasing after the laughing kitten who had found everyway to slip through her mothers paws whenever it seemed like the Queen was going to catch her.

"No bathy mommy" came the giggling reply of the nine-week-old kitten.

Jellylorum stopped and took in deep breaths; it was like this with every time it was bath time for Etcetera and Tumblebrutus. Oh how she wished they were more like Victoria, the young queen always loved to be bathed and never have her mother a hassle when it came to it.

A high pitched squeal brought her back from her thoughts, the cream coloured Queen lifted her head as she watched her youngest daughter run toward the Maine Coon who had entered the junkyard. It was only a week after Etcetera had opened her eyes that she had discovered the handsome tom and immediately she was hooked.

The overly excited princess ran and hugged her tiny arms around his legs as much as she could almost making him topple over.

Laughing, he lifted her up making her squeal once again in love and excitement. "Causing trouble again?" he purred making the young princess almost swoon as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip.

Walking over to the pair, Jelly took in a deep breath and held out her paws, "Tugger I would appreciate it if you didn't confine my daughter to your fans" she said snatching her daughter from his paws making the young princess cry in protest and reach out for the tom of her dreams, or so that's what she told everyone who bothered to listen to her.

Tugger placed a paw over his heart, "My dear Jelly it is not my fault that your daughter could realize the true beauty and charm that sustains my being" he said.

Jelly scuffed and with her paw cuffed him on the ear, after that she carried her daughter back to their den. With Etcetera the whole time reaching over her mothers shoulder waving vigorously at the tom.

Tugger watched the two go and grinned before turning only to come face to face with an angry Queen. "Oh hello Yule…" he was cut off when she jabbed him hard in the chest.

"Jelly is right…how dare you try and corrupt Etcetera…worse you got Electra as a fan…true she's not as overly excited and sugar hyper as Etcetera but you have no right to keep that kitten going…she's far too young for you" Yule said placing her paws on her hips. Tugger rubbed his chest and fixed his mane, he grinned, "Its their choice…but you can't blame them for loving all this" waving a paw over his body he gave a coy smile.

"Ew…I don't ever want to see you go that again" The Queen said grabbing her head shaking it to get the image of her brother out.

"No Queen can resist the Rum Tum Tugger sister dear," he said giving her a wink.

Lifting her head, she smirked, "Oh yeah…I can think of a few"

"And who are these Queens that dare not love the Tugger's way of life?"

"Hmmm…Oh Jenny, Jelly, Demeter, and myself" Yule said crossing her arms. "But I know you would never try and bring Demeter into your little groupies…she after all is Munkustrap's Queen" she said as the both of them began to walk.

Tugger rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders and ruffled her head fur making her whine in protest as she fixed it. "You know you ruin all my fun," he said grinning down at her.

"I'm your little sister…it's my job," she said before she sighed.

Looking at her, Tugger grabbed her shoulders and stood in front of her. "Something on your mind?" he asked in a concerned voice, a voice that wasn't often heard due to the ego that was in it normally.

There was something, but Yule knew better then to mention it to her brother, so she just gave him a smile and said, "No…just tired the humans have been really busy and the little human keeps on watching to play with him and with Munkustrap always gone to help with setting up new security for the upcoming Jellicle Ball, I'm all the little human has to play with right now. So I'm just tired," she went on babbling.

Tugger raised an eyebrow and shook his let dropping his paws drop from his shoulders. He knew there was something that she wasn't telling him, he could tell she wasn't lying about being tired…but the reason for it was what he didn't find all too believing. But he said nothing and placed his paw on her head, "Alright…now I'm going to go find Bomba, if you see Munkustrap tell him I need to talk to him later"

Nodding her head, she watched him leave and sighed. She hated lying to her family, but that's all she'd been doing for the past five days. Since Munkustrap had been busy she had found time to leave the house while her human's slept. And her reason to her was simple…find Macavity…though there was no place in London she could find him without being caught out sneaking out of her human's home at night.

Even though she knew that it was no possibility of Macavity returning to the tribe. She wanted to know if he was ok…or near to her…there was this empty feeling inside her. It was something she saw Rumpleteazer experience once when Mungojerrie had not come back for two days when he had first found humans and then brought Teazer with him to be part of his human family as well.

Yes it was hard for any sibling, mother or father, aunt or uncle, to lose someone that was close to them. But she thought that maybe next to a mother…a twin was the most affected by the disappearance of her other part of her. Littermates were all different. Littermates all looked different and never had connections.

But when a litter had a twin. That was all different. There was always a connection that no other cat would ever understand.

Sighing, she flattened her ears against her head, she walked along through the yard toward a small part of the yard where she knew when Macavity was young loved to come. But it was also the first place he had attacked her that time she had snuck up on him. Sitting down, she wrapped her tail around her as she looked around the small closed off portion. No one came there. It was one of the many reason's why Macavity liked it.

Looking down at her paws, she traced one paw on the dirt making little circles. Yawning, she sighed, she had been out later then she normally had been last night. Laying down she placed her head in her paws, she found it hard to keep her eyes open. Giving once final yawn her eyes slipped shut as she finally gave into the sleep her body needed.

From the shadows, a figure of a cat stepped out into the light, which reflected off shabby dusty ginger fur, from months of neglect. The tom walked over, moving his head from side to side like that of a snake to make sure there was no one around, then stopped at the sleeping queens side.

Macavity stared down at her with sunken eyes, a small twisted grin on his face. For weeks he had watched her and the other Jellicle's.

He also knew that she had been out searching for him during the late nights. He looked over and then he spotted it, it was small, barely visible against her fur, was the scar of the cut he had given her. He scowled and placed his paw on it, making sure he didn't add too much pressure that would alert her of his presence.

But as soon as he placed her paw on his cheek he snatched it back and growled to himself. Reaching to his neck, he untied a red ribbon that was attached to the bell. The day in the alley when she had left he had discovered the remains of the torn ribbon he had given to her when they were young. He had managed to conjure it back together and had added a bell.

Placing it beside her, he scuffed and watched as she rolled in her sleep onto her back and was swatting at something with her paw.

"Yule?"

Macavity snapped his head to the side when he heard a familiar voice, one that he hated, scowling he looked at his twin who was beginning to wake and disappeared once more into the shadows as the silver striped tabby Jellicle came into view.

Munkustrap paused when he saw his sister sleeping, he had found Tugger on his way into the yard and was told she was tired after they had talked. But it wasn't seeing her asleep, that made him pause. The scent in the air was. Growling he ran over to Yule and stood around her looking around frantically.

Hearing him growl, Yule jolted awake and looked around. "Munku…"she yawned, "What's wrong?"

"Macavity" The Jellicle Protector growled.

Eyes widening, Yule jumped up and walked around Munkustrap and looked around trying to find where her twin had gone off too she too now could smell his scent. Where was he?

That's when a strip of red caught her eyes. Her ribbon. She practically pounced on it as she held it in her paws. How…she had watched it be destroyed…then it hit her…magic…Macavity had magic. He must have decided to bring it back to her.

Munkustrap walked over, "Isn't that…?"

Yule nodded as she quickly tied it to her tail, and let the bell jingle. "Yes…Oh he must have known I was missing it…"

Munkustrap frowned; he grabbed her paw and pulled her along with him. "Macavity is evil Yule we cannot have him running around the junkyard" bringing her to his den in the yard he pushed her inside. "You are to stay here," he said before running off to get the other guardians to help him search the yard for Macavity.

Macavity was the last cat; he wanted to see around the yard days before the Jellicle Ball.

"He's not evil…" Yule whispered as she sat down and looked at the ribbon. "He can't be…"

* * *

AN: Don't forget to read and review. I want to see what you think of my stories.


End file.
